Song of your life
by narushizu4ever
Summary: La vida es una canción y todos somos marionetas de esa tonada,Segundo capitulo:KibaxHinataxShino
1. Pudo ser tan facíl :SasuSaku

**Song of your life **

**/Hola a todos,well mi híper actividad, locura e inspiración esta a todo lo que da estos días así que decidí hacer un fic de diferentes canciones con diferentes personajes y NO ES UN SONG-FIC solo esta basados en la canción…en fin les recuerdo Naruto no es de mi propiedad es la de Kishimoto y yo no gano nada al hacer esto/**

**(Basado en la canción de Belinda "Pudo ser tan fácil")**

**Capítulo 1: Pudo ser tan fácil **

Estaba anocheciendo en la aldea oculta de la hoja, el clima era frío y gélido y todo era paz y tranquilidad en la villa, el clima era tan tranquilo que si prestabas atención se podía escuchar los lamentos de una joven, en casa de Sakura reinaba la tristeza y ella yacía en su habitación sufriendo

-Ay Sasuke…pudo ser tan fácil pero lo dejaste ir-se lamentaba ella- Pudo más tu orgullo, tu ego y tu miedo a ser feliz…conmigo-dijo un poco más alterada-

A la peli-rosa se le vinieron a la mente todos los momentos que había pasado al lado del joven Uchiha y aunque en otros tiempos ella los hubiese recordado con felicidad y nostalgia ahora solo le daban dolor y rabia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto en voz baja-¡Por qué solamente yo sufro!-grito-Sí solo te ame de mas…no lo pude evitar…

Empezó a llorar en silencio pero después su llanto se fue elevando, no podía evitar sentirse devastada…esa era su rutina de todos los días gritar, llorar y morir en silencio…_todo por él_

-Pero…no me pueden culpar de no haberlo intentado ni a Naruto, a nadie todo mundo trato de abrirle los ojos, de hacerlo razonar de que volviera con nosotros…de que volviera conmigo-reflexiono ella- Aún así no puedo sentirme mal...Sasuke-después de decir eso nuevas lagrimas empezaron a correr en su rostro-Tu sed de venganza te ha segado lo nuestro pudo ser tan fácil pero lo dejaste ir…-Finalizo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara a ella y le curara su dolor-

Hasta que empiece otro tortuoso día sin él…de aquí hasta su muerte.

**FIN**

**/xD Y esto es lo que pasa cuando me piden hacer un fic de una pareja que no me gusta pura tragedia griega jajaja Azhy amiga espero que te haya gustado por que va dedicado a ti por tu cumple (atrasado…) bueno este fic no termina aquí habrá más mucho más aunque por el momento espero que no sea SasuSaku :p, la temática es así el primer review me podrá dejar un review con la pareja que quiere y esa es la que seguirá en el próximo capitulo tal como aquí el capitulo se basara en una canción en fin espero reviews / **

**P.D: No sean tan cerrados con las parejas poniendo oficiales se vale poner de lo que quienes quieran .**


	2. Oye mi amor:KibaHinaShino

**Song of your life**

**/¡Hola!, Bien primero que nada ¡Gomenasai!, se que abandone este fic pero eso es porqué…no encontraba ninguna canción que a ellos les quedara…U.U excusas, excusas xD bueno espero poder redimirme con este capitulo/**

**Discraimer: Ni Naruto y sus personajes me pertenecen sino a tipo que es más famoso que los ositos de gomita el señor Masashi Kishimoto y yo no gano nada al hacer esto, de igual forma la canción no me pertenece U.U**

**Capitulo 2: Oye mi amor **

El joven del clan Inuzuka se encontraba dando vueltas como loco por todo su cuarto ¡Genial simplemente genial!, ¡Su Hinata, su dulce e inocente Hinata se encontraba de novia!

Y claro él como su amigo debía estar feliz por ella como buen amigo pero él quería algo más….

-_Hinata…tú no sabes como te deseo_-pensaba el chico-

Después de decir eso recordó cada noche que soñaba con ella, Que eran felices…que estaban juntos y que cada noche ellos se besaban y se juraban amor eterno con total sinceridad en sus palabras.

Él jamás la defraudaría, jamás fallaría a su palabra siempre la protegería y daría todo por ella sus: ojos, su corazón, su vida si era necesario para que ella estuviera feliz y a salvo.

Si todo eso haría por ella si la tuviera, pero su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro…

-Shino Aburame…-murmuro con cierto todo de odio en su voz-

El ya conocía al chico, A decir verdad eran grandes amigos de la infancia, pero todo eso cambio con él paso de los años.

Y todo gracias a los cambios de la vida: Las nuevas perspectivas al crecer, los diferentes gustos de cada uno que admitámoslo ahí siempre había conflictos, pero sobre todo….chicas o más bien solo una.

Actual novia de Shino, dueña del corazón de Kiba, poseedora de una increíble y envidiable belleza pero sobre todo un gran corazón.

Era por eso que el castaño no entendía el por qué andaban juntos sus antiguos amigos.

Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de Shino fuera de lo del asunto de la joven Hyuga es que él era…bueno diferente a ella.

Era un tipo frío, aburrido, reprimido, callado en las fiestas en conclusión: Un total anti-social.

Y eso sabía Kiba que no le iba a **su** chica.

Cada que veía a su amiga la invitaba a comer, pero ella se negaba ya que decía que tenía que ir a algún lugar.

Aunque él joven siempre supo que iría a ver a su novio…

Kiba suspiro al recordar los rechazos de su amiga, así que con intención de olvidarse de todo decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Al salir de su casa se topo con alguien y el pobre cayo al suelo debido al impacto.

-¡¿Oye que crees que…?-no pudo continuar porque con solo ver aquel rostro se quedo sin palabras -¿H-Hinata?-atino a decir sorprendido-

En efecto ahí estaba la joven Hyuga tendiéndole una mano parra que se levantase.

-K-Kiba…yo lo siento…-se disculpo ella mientras él aceptaba su ayuda y se paraba-

-Oye No hay problema, de cualquier manera solo fue una caída-le respondió él joven amablemente-

-N-No por eso, por todo lo que ha pasado estos días-le dijo la chica-_ Te he abandonado_…-agrego-

Esas palabras sin que su amiga supiera fueron lo que más le dolió al Inuzuka, quien miraba hacia otro lado con incomodidad.

-Hinata no te preocupes…yo entiendo, enserio…-le mintió-

Aunque a decir verdad la mentira era más para si mismo.

-Aun así creo que he actuado como una mala amiga…-se regañaba a su misma-

Kiba le sonrío cálidamente y la miro, puede que ella estuviera con otro, puede que las cosas hayan cambiado y puede que él nunca fuese más que un amigo para ella…

-¿Oye Hinata quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?-le pregunto-

Ella lo miro brevemente y asintió regalándole una cálida sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano.

_Pero si Hinata era feliz eso le bastaba._

**Fin**

**/Y…esta porquería fue presentada a ustedes por mí…enserio siento que no fue un gran trabajo, pero igual siento que no había mucho que poner he hice mi mayor esfuerzo por alargarla…aunque creo que no funciono U.U, Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado en especial a mi nee-chan Natsumi Anko quien me pidió de esta pareja, ¡Bueno se aceptan reviews recuerden el primero que me llegue el autor tiene derecho a elegir la próxima pareja por más retorcida que sea!./**


End file.
